And There They Go Again
by ganel1
Summary: Germany, Japan, and Italy are all in the woods camping, taking a break from training. And I wonder what happens from there. I'm writing this as I go. Fluff warning? Rated M for.. what I have planed.
1. Chapter 1: Camping

**Okay, so... this is not my first fanfic, but it is the first one im publishing. Don't hate me if i messed up at a part, or didn't type right, or just screwed up the plot. I'm actually writing this as I go because it started as a random story that I was writing out of boredom because I had no internet. But then I got interested in what I was writing and I wanted to do more... and this is the result ^^"**

**I do not own Hetalia - Axis Powers / Hetalia - World Series.**

**All rights of the characters go to their original creators, I just wrote the fail at a GerIta fanfic xD**

~~Characters in the story... or at least so far that I have planned...

_Prussia - Gilbert Beilschmidt_

_Germany - Ludwig Beilschmidt_

_Italy - Feliciano Vargas_

_S Italy - Romano / Lovino Vargas_

_Japan - Kiku Honda_

_China - Yao Wang_

_France - Francis Bonnefoy_

_Russia - Ivan Braginski_

_America - Alfred F Jones / HERO_

_England - Arthur Kirkland_

_Canada - Mathew Williams / ...who?_

_Austria - Roderich Edelstein_

**i will edit this page if I include any other characters. I will not spam the other chapters with character names unless they are /new/ in /that specific/ chapter.**

_

* * *

Chapter 1: At the camp~_

One day, the axis powers were camping out in the woods. They were just taking a break from all the training that Germany insisted that they do. Well, night was fast approaching and Italy didn't like the dark. So Japan thought he should start prepping the tents. Germany was over at the river, catching some fish. And Italy was just sitting around doing nothing. Italy was thinking how Japan's tent setting was going so he dropped by just to see how much he's done.

"Kikuuuu~ how much have you-" Italy said, cutting himself off at what he saw. Japan had all three tents side by side, a roaring fire, three logs around the fire to sit on, and a bag of marshmallows far enough away from the fire so the bag didn't crinkle up.

"Veee~ you did so much in five minutes! That's amazing!" continued Italy, very surprised.

"I did do a good job… didn't I…?" Japan said feeling proud of himself. Italy walked over to the accomplished Japanese and gave him a hug, right out of the blue.

"Feli-kun! W-w-what are you doing?" Japan stuttered, pushing Italy off of him.

"What? ~ it's just a hug~ you did such a good job I thought you needed one." Italy said, pouting.

"But won't—"Japan said, dropping the sentence. He didn't think that Italy actually knew, let alone he probably forgot about what was going on.

"But won't, what? ~" Italy said, quickly changing the pout to a puppy-dog-face. Italy wasn't a good fighter, but he sure was good at some other stuff. Japan kept walking away towards another direction, trying not to look Italy in the eyes. Japan _**really**_ didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Feli-kun… Did you know that elephants have big feet?" Japan said, out of nowhere. But it seemed to make Italy think for a bit, and he soon forgot what he was trying to get Japan to say.

"Ve~ I never knew~ that's so cool!" He answered.

"Oi! I got ze fish…" Germany said, walking to the couple of men in the middle of camp, while holding a sack-full of fish behind his back. (_It was really a yell, but knowing Germany... He's always like that_)

"Where is that stick thing for the fire?" He demanded.

"Oh yeah~ we're not using a stick thingy-ma-jiggy~" Italy said with his face he always makes. (_…I couldn't think of what to call it… But you know the face he uses most the time... with his eyes closed, that smile, and stuff like that…_)

"… Then what are we going to use…? Because I know I'm not eating raw fish…" said Germany.

'Pft, he _**would **_say that because he's never tried it…' Japan thought. He then slightly coughed while looking at a grill that was set up even before they arrived.

"Then I wonder what this is for…" Japan said jokingly.

"Its maaaagiiiiiic~" Italy said, grabbing one of Germany's arms. Germany just stared at the weak country while it just kept saying 'Veee~'

"Are we going to fix these up so I can go to bed?" Germany said, with a bit of annoyance in his voice and shaking the bag just a bit.

"Ehh, I'll get the wood." Italy said, while running around in circles, being frightened, and looking for some wood.

"Feli-kun… There's some wood over here. I already prepped it." Japan said, sitting on top of a stack of wood.

"Well, can I put them in?~" Italy asked, looking at Germany with puppy-dog eyes. Germany was just staring at him again, and he soon turned away nodding his head.

"Veee~"

"Just don't burn yourself." Germany said, putting the sack of fish down. He opened it with his pocket knife and started scaling the fish.

"Feliciano Vargas! Get those out of your mouth **_NOW_**_!_" Germany yelled, as he looked up to see Italy with a mouthful of matches. Japan walked up behind Italy and appeared to be whispering something in his ear. Then the next thing you know, he did a karate-chop to Italy's neck, knocking the poor Italian out.

"…you didn't have to be so rough…"

"He could've choked…"

"Well, who's gonna light the fire for the grill?" Germany asked, pulling the matches out of Italy's mouth.

"I guess I will… Can you go put Feli-kun to bed in his tent?"

"Sure… but what are we going to do about his fish? It's going to get cold." Germany stated bluntly, picking Italy up.

"He probably won't even eat it, because he loves and eats Pasta so much…" Japan said, trailing off as he poured some lighter fluid on the wood for the grill.

"Anyway, Feli-kun won't be asleep for long." Japan chuckled, as Germany didn't hear.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough for a first chapter xD**

**and I'm also surprised that I made Japan sound so much like a bad-ass...**

**Please review D= I need to know if I failed at it, or if its good, because if someone says its good, I'll go ahead and type in what I have so far on the second chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

* * *

**_okay, second chapter is here =D_**

**_thank you Yuri n' Chuka, and JuliaJujuba18 for my first two reveiws AND for who made me post this =3_**

**_I do not own Hetalia... I do not own the Characters.. i just own the fail of a GerIta fanfic~_**

**_okay, on the last chapter, i messed up on Germany/Ludwig's last name... i will look into it a little farther when i have more time on the computer. right now im just rushing to type this in because I'm having to do a mom's job around the house today ^^"_**

* * *

Well, it was now dark and Italy was in his tent, asleep. Germany was sitting right beside him, stroking his reddish-brown hair. Italy then woke up due to Germany's hair-stroking, but he still laid there as if nothing happened. Germany then stopped stroking the Italian's hair and started mumbling something. And all Italy could make out was '…you'. He then started to lean over Italy as if he was going to lay on the smaller country. Italy was then spooked, because he's so used to Germany being so serious; so he just laid on his side, with his back facing Germany.

"What did you hear?..." Germany said, now knowing Italy was awake.

"Nothing really important…"

"_**WHAT**_ did you _**HEAR**_?"

"All I heard you say was _'you'_."

"Is that so… I'm sorry I woke you up." Germany apologized, as he got up to leave the tent.

"Is it true that Kiku knocked me out?..." Italy asked, before Germany could leave while not sounding so happy.

"Yea… but it was the only thing we could've done. Oh yea, what did Kiku tell you before he… knocked you out?" Germany nervously said.

"I don't remember much… but it was something about y-"Italy said, falling back asleep. Germany was now curious as to what Japan told Italy. So he put a blanket over the brunette, and left the tent. Japan was just finishing up cooking the fish.

"Hey, I need to ask you something." Both Japan and Germany asked each other.

"Uhh… you first…" Germany slowly said.

"Did you want your fish cooked a certain way? Because I can go and fix some more." Japan worriedly said.

"Nah… I'm fine…" He answered, picking up a knife and fork to cut the fish.

"What did you want to ask me, Ludwig-san?"

"Oh yea, what did you tell Feliciano before you… knocked him out?"

"Nothing really, just something he forgot." Japan answered, with a mental smirk.

"He was telling me that you told him something about me…" Germany said, staring at Japan.

"Maybe I did, but it doesn't concern you, now that he's asleep." Japan said, pointing at Italy's tent. They could faintly hear him saying _'Veee~_' in his sleep.

"Well I'm sorry for asking!" Germany barked, as he slammed his silverware on his plate. '_Geez, when I ask **politely,** that means I **want** an answer…'_ he thought to himself. He then left the fire to go to his tent.

"Alright, time to go to bed…" Germany quietly said to himself as he plopped down on his so-called bed. '_What in the hell did Kiku tell Feliciano?_' is what kept racing through his mind. Then it suddenly came to him as all of his thoughts blew away and his face turned scarlet red.

"No no no no no no nooo… there's no **_WAY_** Kiku would know about that… there is just **_no way_**." He said, bolting to a sitting position.

"No way, what Ludwig-san?" Japan asked, as he heard Germany's commotion all the way from his tent.

"Ehh… Nothing really important… just had a bad dream as all."

"So you found out?" Japan snickered. "I thought you already knew"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Hoi, I'm the one asking questions."

"Why **_me_** answer them, when **_you_** already know the answer. Well, good-night, and don't think much about him before you go to sleep~" Japan chuckled, as he was rummaging through his stuff, looking for his camera with a creepy smile.

* * *

**_that looks too short to me but i have to cut it off at a good part... aaand... it looked like a whole lot more in my book_**

**_Hopefully, I'm going to try and do uploading dates.. (I'm a new kid at my new school so I don't get any classwork yet, so I have plenty of time to write GerIta xD)_**

**_please reveiw and send feedback =3_**


	3. Chapter 3: Allied Powers

**Chapter 3: Allied Powers**

* * *

_**Okay, sorry for the late upload.**_

_**It is kind of hard when you are writing anime 'porno' in school, and you are trying your best NOT to let your friends peek over your shoulder. And what's even worse is that I started writing some at home so I could get it done a little faster… my mom almost started reading it… and everyone in my family is homophobic, except me, which severely SUCKS on that part.**_

_**I was also trying my best to draw some picture for some class and try doing the first chapter on a SpaMano fanfic and finish an AmeriPan AND figure out a format for a SuFin story I'm writing as a Christmas present for a friend who gave me the inspiration =I (Which is like.. really late...)**_

_**So… I do not own Hetalia/the characters, and THIS IS NOT HISTORICALLY CORRECT! I've had about 5 people ask me if it was, and I shall answer it on here, IT. IS. NOT.**_

_**Here is something actually funny, I was typing most of this to a couple of 10 minute challenges on youtube.. =/ that's not creepy at all, nope, not at all.**_

* * *

All three guys were asleep, and a rainstorm was coming by. The wind was violently blowing; shaking the trees and tents. But that was only because the allied powers were coming. (**_I said that because Russia/Ivan was with them xD_**)

"Uwaa~ scary scary scaaryy~" whined Italy as he woke up, holding his pillow.

"-Gasp-! I wonder it Germany is alright! I hope the mice didn't get him!" (Kudos to a friend who put that in her GerIta fanfic… so I put it in mine too~ xD) Italy then got up out of bed, and peeked his head out of the tent. He saw dark skies, lightning, rain, leaves blowing, trees shaking, and the tents looking like they were going to lift up and away. He ducked his head back in and scurried to his bed.

"Uwaa~ how am I going to help Ludwig? ~" He whined, shaking on his bed. He then played around with his blankets, as if he was looking for something.

"Ayah~ I love you Kiku~ Thanks for not throwing it ouuuut~" He said, lifting his white surrendering flag. He started flapping it around just for fun and to calm himself down for a bit. All that could be heard was 'Pata pata pata pata…' fast and quietly.

"EEK!" Italy blurted out, dropping his flag due to the sound of thunder.

"Okay, no m-matter how s-scary this is… I'm going to see Germany!" Italy said, clenching his fist with spirit. He then turned around and grabbed the blanket behind him and put it over his head. He yet again peeked his head out of the tent and looked around. Soon, a bolt of lightning struck and in that split second, Italy bolted for Germany's tent. When he entered the 'doorway', he was panting in exhaustion, and to see Germany sleeping peacefully.

"Heh… heheh… I made it… That was fast- EEK!" He slowly said, hugging Germany because of another bolt of lightning. Italy was too scared to say anything else, so he started nudging Germany to wake up. No luck. He continued. Still no luck. He was starting to become tired, (**_You know, because he ran and stuff... and 'Cuz he lazy… no offence to the little guy_**.) so he then laid on Germany's stomach, gripping it tighter as another bolt came to kiss the Earth's surface.

"You don't have to be so rough…" Germany half-awake-like said, turning his head to smile at a brunette with eyes of glitter.

"L-l-Ludwig! You're finally awake!" Italy blurted with excitement, while nuzzling his head into Germany's stomach and stopping to look at Germany's smile which he rarely saw.

"What are you talking about?... I've been awake…" Germany replied, still smiling. It sort of bothered him that Italy was hugging him. But they were on a 'vacation' so he let it slide.

"AYIA!" Italy screamed, as he ducked his head down because of the delayed thunder.

"you know, you kinda sounded like Yao just then." Germany pointed out, while sitting up and tilting his head.

"I guess I did... heh." Italy laughed, while holding Germany. He was frightened of the raging storm that was right outside their tent.

"It's alright, the storm will pass by soon..." Germany lightly said, patting Italy on the back.

"Ney ney, Ludwig, I don't feel so good…"

"Maybe because you haven't eaten anything since Kiku knocked you out. I think I still have the pasta you gave me yesterday, in the cooler over there." Germany said, getting one of his arms free to point in the direction of the cooler.

"Veee~" He said, letting go of Germany's other arm, and 'running' to the cooler. (**_I put quotations marks around running because you can't really run in a tent, but how fast he was going, it seemed like he was running... because he can defy physics, just like his curl =/_**)

"Uwaa~ you have so much beer~ I can't find- OH! Here it is!" Italy said, excitedly. His shirt came up as he bent over to look in the cooler. His underwear was showing too. Germany kept staring at Italy's underwear, which had a wide variety of pasta noodles. He lashed his head to the side and covered his face from the warmth he felt creeping across his cheeks. He just didn't want Italy to see him, the guy he looks up to, blush all because of something as small as underwear.

"Uhh… Feliciano… while you are still over there… can you get me a- oh thanks." Germany said, as he was asking for a beer, but Italy dropped one in his lap as he plopped back down where he was sitting, opening the plastic take-out box with lasagna in it.

"I'm glad you had some pasta for me… but I'm mad because you didn't eat it" Italy pouted, as Germany opened and chugged down a beer. As soon as he finished his beer, he got up and got the cooler, and brought it to where they were sitting. (**_Italy had made Germany some pasta 'yesterday', and Italy is a little ticked off because he didn't eat it._**)

"Ehh? Sorry… You gave me two boxes of it, and I can only have but so much pasta at a time. I completely forgot I had it in the cooler, but good thing it was, right?" Germany joked, sitting down and pulling another beer from the cooler.

"Yeah, I guess it is a good thing." Italy said, slightly laughing. Germany was a little relieved that Italy stopped thinking about the thunderstorms.

"…H-hey… Feliciano… c-come here…" Germany stuttered, as Italy scooted over next to him.

"Yesss? ~" Italy said, nearing his face closer to Germany's, like a dog would do. But Germany took the opportunity to slightly kiss Italy on the lips while Italy was close.

"L-… Lud-…" Italy tried to say, as all his speech just flew away. His eyes were wide open and he had no expression on his face. He just sat still, not moving a muscle.

"I'm… sorry… I don't know what came over me… I'll be going to bed now…" Germany nervously said, as he turned around and started fixing his bed.

"Ludwig… I-… I'm not mad…" Italy finally managed to say. He then reached for Germany's shoulder, like he was going to say something else. But he was pushed down, with Germany looking down on him.

"How can you not be mad? What? Did you like it? I don't-"Germany ranted, as Italy got back up and cut him off with a kiss back.

"Feliciano…." Germany slowly said, as Italy started to pull away.

"I like you too… that's why I'm not mad." Italy smiled, as Germany pulled each other back into a kiss. He then slowly started laying Italy down, still in each others arms. He couldn't stop, it was like something was calling out to Germany saying _'you have to do this, if you wait any longer, it will be too late'. _Italy's face was red, and not just on his cheeks, his whole face and Germany just chuckled while bringing his hand up the Italians shirt.

"C-c-cold…" Italy muttered, from the feeling of Germany's cold hand.

"Sorry. Here, let me warm things up a tad bit…" Germany said to where you could barely hear, as he accidentally pulled Italy's curl.

"Lu… Lu… Ahh… Ludwig… Don't… Touch that…. Ahh…" Italy moaned, as his lower parts started burning. (**_Okay… In the manga, if you tug on either of the Italians' curls, it triggers 'pleasure'… because it said something about being an erogenous zone…_**) Germany just chuckled and traced his other hand down Italy's chest to unbutton his pants. He glanced at his underwear and started blushing again.

"Y- you know… you g-gave me… Ahh… those when we… Ahh… had our first… ohm… C-Christmas to-together…" Italy spacely said, while looking at Germany who had a light fade of pink that was barely visible across his cheeks.

"I-I know…" Germany stuttered, as Italy's moans were turning him on. He stopped pulling Italy's curl as he needed both hands to slowly slide off the pasta boxers.

"You remember! I'm glad." Italy said, smiling at the German who came back for another kiss and he [Germany] started lightly pushing his tongue into the Italian's mouth, exploring the inside. Soon after, they parted and Germany was slowly placing his knee in-between Italy's legs.

"Aa… Aaa-"Italy sharply moaned, feeling Germany's leg rub between his legs. Italy looked away in embarrassment and slowly moved his hands to unbutton Germany's pants. '_I want it… no… I don't want it… but why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like I want him to do more…? I can feel myself go warm, but what does it mean… Uwaa~ I'm kind of scared~'_ Italy thought, and surprising enough, Germany lightly chuckled.

"So this is your first time? Ja? Your body wants more, but your mind says otherwise. I was like you once… b-but it's not like I w-would remember such… I-It was a l-l-long while ago... YES! It was so long ago I already forgot…" Germany stuttered, thinking of what to say back to Italy. He knew he wasn't supposed to hear that, because it was a faint voice meant for the Italians' thoughts only, but he wanted to say something to reassure Italy that it was alright. Italy kept thinking this was wrong even though it felt so right. (**_Ha-ha… I just recited some lyrics without knowing it~ xDD_**)

"L-Ludwig? Did you really just read my mind? That was cool~ …But it is true what you said…" Italy sighed, admitting something he didn't really need to.

"No I didn't read your mind… I just read the expression on your face" He lied. He knew that it was none of his business to hear that. "What's true about what I said?" Germany asked, puzzled as can be.

"How you said '_your body wants more, but your mind says otherwise'… _I want more… But I don't know what to do… I'm a little scared…"

"Don't be, I'll guide you. This might be a little scary because it is dark, but it's alright, I'm here." Germany reassured him, as he kissed him again.

"Then be my guide, Ludwig~" Italy happily said, kissing Germany back.

**~~MEANWHILE~~**

"oh ho ho ho~ this is nice~ hey hey, who wants to circle jerk? I have such a sudden craving for one..." France suggested, as he was spying on Germany and Italy with binoculars about five yards away through a crack in the 'door' of the tent.

"Francis... you are such a pervert..." America bluntly stated.

"You bloody bastard! Who would want to do a '_circle jerk_' with you?" England ranted.

"kol kol kol... I believe he's right. There is no need to fight, da?" Russia said cheerfully, slightly banging his water pipe in his palm while standing _right_ behind America.

"All of you guys are strange..." China trailed off, looking disappointed in France's behavior.

**~~the 'camera' now zooms out of what that is all about, and goes to the forest to show Romano and Prussia, screaming and hugging each other.~~**

* * *

_**this will continue, and I'm not sure how to start the 4th chapter... but I do know how to end that chapter though.~**_

_**OKAY- so, please review/ask questions/request things to happen between the characters. There are some couples I support, but I don't support all... just wanted to tell you that~**_

**_new characters next chapter, and a hell of a lot of writing ahead of me. wish me luck._**

_**Until next time. Ganel1~**_


End file.
